The 8 gems of Sky Storm mountain
by Master-of-Feelings
Summary: 2 vampire sisters were on a hunt for 7 animals and 1 human. When the young vampire accidentally sent the diamond to Skipper's sister, Alexis, everything goes bananas! Will everyone get things back to the way it was? (The story is better than summary (I think) and may contain Skilene and Kolexis).
1. The Diamond and The red Ruby

**So, I have to discontinue 12 days before Christmas 'cause I'm gonna be busy for the following days And this story was set before Chris and Carly was born. Instead, I'm doing a story about the PoM cast and some of my OCs will appear on a... Sorry that will spoil! So just read and review~**

* * *

It was a hot day in Central Park Zoo, everyone was dying because of the heat. Except for the penguins. It was kinda cool in their 'secret' lair. Kowalski was on his board, solving. Private watching the Lunacorns, Rico was brushing Ms. Perky's hair and Skipper was busy with something. Their hatch opened and Marlene fell from it.

"Hey guys!" Marlene greeted as she dusted herself.

"Hello, Marlene." They greeted.

"Where's Skipper?"

"We actually don't know..." Kowalski said as he began writing on his notepad.

"Well, do you guys have any clue?"

"No." Rico said.

"O-okay... But can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure." Private said as he kept watching the T.V.

And so Marlene sat down. She just looked around at everything until Skipper is back. Even though everyone in the room didn't notice, Skipper was swimming outside! He was secretly looking at Marlene the whole time.

Meanwhile in the shades of a tree, two mysterious figures were in the mist. Laughing evilly, 7 stones appeared: The 7 colors of the rainbow.

"What are we going to do with them, Vamprina?" The young one asked.

"We are going to sent them to the animals, the penguin leader known as Skipper and his sister." Vamprina replied as she looked a the red gem.

"But what gem shall we send to the penguin in command?"

"The red gem."

"Why?"

"You'll know the effect of it later..." Vamprina smirked.

"How about his sister?"

"The Diamond."

"What?"

"The silver diamond."

"But..."

"No Buts, Cecille!" Vamprina said as she sent the 7 gems to the animals.

"Fine." Cecille pouted as she accidentally sent the diamond to Alexis.

Back in the zoo, Alexis was in time for the visit. She smiled and looked around for anything new. She was about to move when a spark had hit her. She almost fell until... The spark had help her up.

"Thank you..." Alexis said as she dusted herself.

The spark circled her and finally stopped at her neck. It circled her neck and finally formed into a diamond-crested necklace. Even the necklace changed her clothes: From casual to a sleeveless, knee-high, white dress.

"What the?!" Alexis shouted. Her shout was heard from the penguins lair and the lemur habitat. Everyone stopped on what their doing and the penguins came out to see what's wrong with her.

"What's wrong sis?!" Skipper asked with concern.

"M-my clothes! Their gone!" Alexis shouted as she twirled, making the dress float a little and Kowalski blush.

"Stop twirling, Alexis." Skipper ordered as he covered Private's eyes.

"Sorry. Anyways, since this diamond necklace appeared on my neck, my clothes disappeared!"

Right after explaining, a spark had hit Skipper. Everyone gasped on what they were seeing: A human Skipper. Skipper stood up and began to dust himself.

"What happened?"

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I was planning to post another chapter later this afternoon but no. So review~ (Not really a cliffhanger, Vamprina and Cecille are my vampire OCs)**


	2. The orange Sapphire and the yellow Topaz

**And so I'm back so early for chapter two: The yellow Topaz. Anyways, Vamprina and Cecille are sisters and they are searching for the main 8. And that's a little detail. SO read and Review.**

* * *

"What happened?"

Everyone just stared at the humanoid Skipper. His haircut was flat and he was wearing a red t-shirt, black pants and camouflage boots. Alexis almost laughed when Marlene came.

"Guys... Who's that?" Marlene pointed at the human Skipper.

"That's Skipper." Alexis answered awkwardly.

"And what happened to your casual style?"

"Diamond necklace ate it and regurgitated this white, sleeveless, knee-high dress and gold shoes." Alexis answered.

"Okay... But what happened?"

"We don't know. All **I** know is I was walking to the penguin habitat when a silver spark hit me. I almost fell and it helped me up. It circled around me and stopped at my neck. It circled again and bam! It turned into a necklace and changed my clothes!" Alexis explained, obviously angry at the diamond.

Everyone was dumbstruck. Skipper noticed something shiny below him. He saw a ruby necklace on his neck.

"I think I'm the second victim." Skipper said as everyone looked at him.

"The possibility is that the 'siblings' might have something to do with it." Kowalski observed at the necklaces.

Meanwhile in the shades of the trees, Vamprina was furious. Alexis has the diamond. She gave her sister a death glare, which made Cecille glare back.

"How could you send the diamond to her?!" Vamprina shouted.

"I was trying to send the sapphire to the otter but I wasn't looking and I accidentally sent the Diamond to the princess!"

"Okay, I believe you." Vamprina said.

"But make sure you send this..." She showed the yellow Topaz.

"This to the Lemur king."

"But why him?"

"You'll find out later. Right now, I'll send this orange sapphire to the otter." Vamprina said as she sent the sapphire to Marlene.

Back at the zoo, Alexis observed the ruby on Skipper's neck. While observing, Skipper and Alexis felt something was gonna hit Marlene. Alexis jumped at Marlene and rolled, with Marlene inside her arms. Skipper saw the spark was coming right at him but moved out of the way and the spark went back to Marlene.

"Skipper!" Alexis shouted as Skipper looked at her.

"Catch Marlene!" Alexis shouted as she threw Marlene to Skipper. The good thing was, Skipper had caught her.

The spark was persistent. It chased Skipper around the zoo and never stopped. At the 8th chase, it finally hit Marlene. Everybody gasped as Alexis ran towards Skipper. After she reached Skipper's position, they saw Marlene, with brown, shoulder-length hair and wearing a orange, sleeveless, knee-high dress just like Alexis only the shoes are orange.

"Marlene?" The 'siblings' asked.

"G-guys... What happened to me?" Marlene asked in horror.

"Simple explanation: the spark hit you just like me and Skipper, your form changed just like Skipper and your clothes are just like mine only orange." Alexis answered.

Kowalski, Rico and Private came to their spot. The 3 penguins was quite shock at the human Marlene.

"I think the 'spark' it picking us one by one." Kowalski said as he looked around.

The wind passed by them and another spark passed them too. Everyone was wide eye as the spark was heading to the...

"Lemur habitat!" They shouted as they ran/slid to the lemur habitat.

In the habitat, it was the same old routine. Julien was dancing his booty off, Mort was sitting on the bar and Maurice was making smoothies for them.

"Maurice! Hurry up with my smoothie!" Julien shouted as the spark hit him.

Julien felled down, unconscious. Kowalski, Rico, Private, Alexis, Skipper and Marlene hopped to the habitat and saw King Julien was still unconscious.

"Phew. If he wakes up, he'll turn into a human!" Kowalski shouted.

"Kaboom?" Rico offered.

"No, soldier. Unless he doesn't wake up..." Skipper leaned in to see if Julien was still unconscious.

Julien twitched and the transformation began, which a disappointment to everyone. Julien 'sparkled' and his human transformation was complete. He was still wearing his crown, his hair was a little wavy, and he was wearing a yellow t-shirt, a black pants, and yellow rubber boots.

"What is happening to the king?!" Julien asked as he shook Skipper, Marlene and Alexis, back and forth.

"Shut... UP!" Alexis shouted as she slapped him, really hard on the face.

"That is hurting you know!" Julien said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Look, we came here for the spark and it looks like you're the 4th victim." Private observed as he shivered.

"Whoever is sending this gems, it's not funny!" Alexis shouted at the sky, which was beginning to get dark.

And the wind passed them again. As the wind disappeared, 2 cloaked-figures appeared in front of them. The same figures that was sending every gems in the zoo.

"Who are you?!" Alexis was determined to know the answer as she blocked the others.

"We are the ones who sent the gems." The tall figure said as she smirked under her cloak.

"I will ask again, who are you?!"

"We already gave you the answer." The short, but not plump, figure said as she disappeared in thin air.

"What the?!" Skipper circled the habitat but no cloaked-figure.

"Who are you and what are you doing this to us?!" Alexis shouted.

"I'm Vamprina, daughter of Dracula and I'm here to destroy you!" The tall figure said as she removed her cloak, revealing her pale skin and black/gold dress.

"Why are you gonna destroy me?! I didn't do anything to you!"

"The diamond is what I'm fighting for! It holds secret powers and it chooses the master that must learn the moves!" Vamprina said as she charged at her.

Meanwhile, Marlene and Skipper were back-to-back, circling, just in case for the short figure to attack. Marlene stopped circling and felt something. Something was controlling Skipper! She turned around and saw Skipper was in pain. His movements were uncontrollable except for the one who was controlling him.

"I'm Cecille, younger sister of Vamprina and master of the bodies!" Cecille introduced as her hand pointed at Marlene, making Skipper's body attack her.

"Marlene!" Skipper shouted.

Marlene moved out of the way. She looked at Skipper with horror. She noticed Skipper has a scar under his eye, and that made her serious.

"Nobody... Hurts... _**My**_... SKIPPER!" Marlene reminded as she attacked Cecille with a chain that she found on the floor.

Back at Vamprina and Alexis, Vamprina was tackled by Alexis. Alexis smirked as she raised her free hand and a spark grew in her hand.

"B-but... How?!" Vamprina was enraged. No one can learn a move that fast.

"Let's just say I'm a fast learner!" Alexis said as she made Vamprina go back from when she came (meaning her mansion).

"NOOOO!" Vamprina shouted as she disappeared.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffhanger. Anyways, (this maybe a little bit of a spoiler) Cecille wasn't sent back to the family mansion. So did you enjoy? I hope you did~ So Review please~**


	3. Explanation

**And I'm back~ I was about to update last Sunday when my mom and dad took my laptop. SO anyways, read and review~**

* * *

"Vamprina!" Cecille shouted as she dropped her 'puppets' and charged at Alexis.

Alexis didn't moved. Instead, she raised her arm and hand at Cecille and a spark had hit her. Cecille went flying back to the brick wall as she was tied up with chains.

"Who are you and what are you here for?" Alexis asked, determined to know the answer.

"All you need to know is what power has it!" Cecille said as she stood up and charged again at Alexis. Alexis dodged the attack as she used the Diamond's power to tie her on the pole.

"What power?" Kowalski asked.

"The **Diamond** can control anything or anyone, the **Ruby** can control and attack with fire, flames or heat, the **Sapphire** can deflect any attacks with a force field and can attack without any noise, the **Topaz** can heal anything or anyone and can use the sun's power to attack anyone, the **Emerald** can control the earth, plants and anything that's planted on the ground, the **Moonstone** can control time and space, the **Azurite** can travel in the speed of light, and the **Amethyst** can absorb any kind of power... According to my mother and father, there was a **Black diamond**, the opposite of the diamond holder... **Queen Azula**, **King Zechariah**, **Queen Micah**, **Queen Terra**, **Queen Celestia**, **King Ventus**, **King Aza** and **King Drak**... They were the holders of the gems... But... King Aza lost his sanity and almost suck everyone's power into the amethyst... Until **Queen Navila**, holder of the Diamond, came to their rescue. But she was turned into a stone. The Diamond was safe because my mother took it to the mansion..." Cecille stopped when the painful memory passed her.

"Cecille..." A voice called her.

"Kowalski, status report!" Skipper demanded.

"It appears a memory has struck her." Kowalski explained.

"Well looks like someone has a memory to explain." Private said.

* * *

**Sorry if it's so short! I'm running out of ideas on the emerald and the moonstone chase! X33 So review and you must read an advance story of this (a short sequel) called Falling out of your love.**


	4. The green Emerald

**So I got new ideas for this story~ And I forgot to tell you on the last chapter, the bold letters were clues so better right them! And if you don't like it, deal with it! So read and review~~**

* * *

"A memory?" Alexis asked.

"Yes... A memory that every holder must know..." Cecille said.

"Go on." Skipper said.

"My mom... **She was a guard of the Sky storm palace**. She protected the former princess, known as Queen Navila in the present, and my mom was in love with King Zechariah. But King Zechariah loved Queen Azula... The day **King Zechariah and Queen Azula were married**, my mom was furious. She was about to make revenge on Queen Azula when King Aza started sucking everyone's powers. Mom ran behind King Aza and attacked him with a **Medusa head that can turn anyone really into stone**. King Aza fought back and knocked off the head of the Gorgon, that landed in front of Queen Navila, which made her into a stone but the Diamond was safe. My mother grabbed the diamond and ran outside the palace and ran to the family mansion. King Aza chased her. But when my mom arrived at the family mansion, **dad** came to her rescue. King Aza attacked my dad but dad dodged him, which made King Aza attack mom instead. King Aza sucked every thing my mom had in her. Even her **immortal soul**. Dad was about to kill him when... Queen Celestia used her power to turn King Aza into a baby. Dad cried over mom and **Queen Celestia promised that they will keep mom in touch with the family and Aza in her hands**. Months later, we were able to talk with mom and she had the gems. **Even the black Diamond**. Mom gave the gems to us and we were ordered to give it to the next 9. That's when we arrived in the zoo." Cecille explained.

"Queen Navila is alive but turned into a stone?" Alexis asked.

"Yes."

"Alexis was Navila's successor, Skipper was Azula's successor, Marlene was Zechariah's successor, and Julien was Micah's. But who are the other 5?" Private demanded.

"Maybeh da emeral is suppose tah be K'walski!" Rico said (Translation: Maybe the emerald was supposed to be Kowalski!)

"There's a possibility." Cecille said. Then a spark instantly flew to Kowalski. Faster than the speed of light, it had hit Kowalski, right in the vocal chords.

"Kowalski!" Alexis shouted as clouds gathered up from her feet and lifted her to Kowalski.

"K-kowalski?"

There was no sign of Kowalski. But instead a human figure with black, raven hair, wearing a lab gown, a white t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"Kowalski?" Alexis asked again.

"Alexis?" The figure asked.

"Alexis. It's me." He continued.

"It is you..." Alexis said. (Remind something?)

"Okay, now we know Kowalski is the Emerald holder, who's the Moonstone, Azurite, Amethyst and Diamond holder?" Marlene asked.

"Wait, did Cecille said Azula was married to Zechariah?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rico asked.

"Azula was my predecessor, and Zechariah was Marlene's... So that means..." Skipper lost the trail.

"Skipper and I have a relationship just like them." Marlene continued, blushing red.

"So... Who do you guys think is the Moonstone holder?" Private asked.

"Maybe it is the Sky spirits!" Julien suggested.

"No..." Cecille said.

"Of course, our prisoner knows who it is." Alexis said.

"It is one of your family, princess."

"Katie!" They shouted as they ran to Alexis' house, with clouds supporting Cecille on their way.

* * *

**So, do you like it? I hope you did, so the bold phrases are important too because some of them are clues~ So review please~ :D**


	5. Explanation 2!

**And I am already back... I was only bored... SO anyways, I hope you guys can send ideas after they have all 8 gems 'cause I'm running out of it. Special guest: my sister, Katie Hope (Real last name! Harris is just a middle name) So read and review.**

* * *

They ran to Alexis' house to see if Katie was still in her child state. They burst from the door and saw a figure lying down on the carpet. Celestia looked from the kitchen and saw her daughter was in a dress, and her son in human form.

"Alexis... What's happening?" Celestia asked.

"Mom, we all know you're a former Moonstone holder and former queen of the Sky storm palace. But Katie is your successor and we don't know where she is!" Alexis explained with a slight hint of terror.

"How did you..."

"Cecille, daughter of the guard who is loyal to Queen Navila." Kowalski explained.

"Uh..." The figure grumbled.

"Katie?" Skipper asked as he poked her.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Katie said as she stood up and dusted herself. She was wearing the same clothes and shoes just like Marlene and Alexis, only deep blue like the night sky, her height change. It was the same like Alexis, her chest was larger, and her deep brown hair was a little longer than before.

"Katie... Is that really you?" Alexis asked, looking into her sister's deep blue eyes.

"Sis... Would it hurt you if I slap you?" Katie asked jokingly.

"Yes." Alexis said with the same tone.

"Girls... I need to tell something to all of you. About the original 9 gem holders. Technically, we were only 8. But when **a man found the Black diamond in the old mines of the Sky storm mountain**, **he was one of us**. The original 8 gem holders. We thought **the Black diamond was cursed**... But when **Aza started to suck everyone's power into his Azurite**, that's when **she** came..." Celestia explained.

"Cecille's mom?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Her name was..."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger~ Again, bold words/phrases are important! SO review and did you enjoyed it?**


End file.
